


Make a Man Out of You

by pineapplesquid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Make a Man Out of You, Military, Parody, Soldier!Steve Rogers, Training, mcu - Freeform, mulan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplesquid/pseuds/pineapplesquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may look like a desparate case, but somehow they'll be ready for war. Or: all basic training scenes are kind of the same. Captain America x Mulan ("I'll Make a Man Out of You")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Man Out of You

**Author's Note:**

> Once I started thinking about the scene with the flag and the scene with the arrow, I just couldn't stop. So, here is this. This is my first video editing, so comments are very welcome.


End file.
